Lelouch as a Pirate
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch accidentally gets on a pirate ship so he tries to act like a pirate.


Note: Code Geass isn't owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge was walking around the city. He felt like wasting a bunch of money for fun. He said "I better find some that's both fun and stupid to buy."

A guy who was sold boats and ships saw Lelouch walking by and said "Greetings."

Lelouch sighed and asked "What do you want?"

The seller said "Are you interested in buying some expensive, but also incredibly useful?"

Lelouch replied "I actually want to buy something pointlessly fun."

The seller said "Then you need to buy a ship."

Lelouch looked at the ships and asked "If I bought a ship would you ship it to me in the mail?"

The seller replied "No you weird gentleman. If you bought any of these nice ships you could jump onto the ship and go anywhere nearby you want."

Lelouch thought about it and said "I'm in the mood to waste a lot of money so I'll buy one of the ships."

The seller replied "I admire you for wasting money to buy one of my ships."

Lelouch spent a few thousand dollars on a ship. He got onto the ship and started playing around with it. A few minutes later Lelouch said "I should of remembered that I've never used a ship before." He struggled to control the ship. He almost drove the ship into a bunch of rocks. Lelouch wasn't sure how to drive the ship so he jumped out. The ship crash landed into a empty lighthouse. The ship and the lighthouse got wrecked.

Lelouch started swimming in the ocean and said "I should of jumped out of the ship after I parked the ship. My swimming skills aren't that great even though most things about me are good." Lelouch saw a different ship in the ocean so he jumped onto it. At first Lelouch didn't realize that he was on ship that was made for pirates.

Captain Romero asked "Why are you on the ship?"

Lelouch said "I jumped out of my ship so I needed a new ship to be on."

Captain Romero replied "You don't seem to notice that this is a ship for pirates, not punks."

Lelouch looked at Captain Romero and the other people on the ship and realized that they were all pirates. Lelouch decided to pretend to be a pirate to avoid getting in trouble. Lelouch said "I'm a real pirate."

Captain Romero said "I have some doubts about you being a real pirate, but I'm running out of pirates so I'll hire you."

Lelouch asked "What should I do?"

Captain Romero said "Fix the plank."

Lelouch walked up to the plank and started fiddling around with it. He accidentally ripped the plank in half. He threw the plank in the ocean. Lelouch said "I didn't even know what was wrong with the plank so I couldn't of fixed it. I need a easier job."

Captain Romero said "Clean the crew's spare outfits."

Lelouch replied "I doubt you dudes have a washing machine."

Captain Romero said "Place the clothes in the ocean, but don't stop holding the clothes so they don't get lost in the ocean."

Lelouch proudly stated "I'll do a really good job at cleaning the clothes." Lelouch didn't want to hold the clothes the whole time so he decided that if he let go of the clothes they wouldn't get lost. Lelouch threw the clothes in the ocean. A big wave took the clothes away.

Captain Romero asked "Where are the spare outfits?"

Lelouch said "A wave stole them."

Captain Romero replied "You messed up. The most pathetic part of this is that you're trying to make the wave seem like a criminal."

Lelouch said "The wave did steal the clothes so you should give that wave a trial. Give me a super easy job."

Captain Romero responded "I have this bag of gold that I need you to hide. You better find the best hiding spot for it."

Lelouch proudly said "I'll put it in a super cool place." Lelouch threw the gold in the fry boiler.

Captain Romero asked "Why did you do something that dumb?"

Lelouch said "To hide the gold."

Captain Romero replied "My crew has a cold so go get them some sodas from the drink room and put the medicine in them."

Lelouch said "That's a really easy job. I'll do such a good job at curing your crew that you'll want to get sick too." Lelouch went to the drink room and got out some sodas for the crew. Lelouch tried to find the medicine, but he was getting impatient so he grabbed a random bottle. He grabbed a bottle of knock out juice, but he didn't know that. He put knock out juice in the sodas. Lelouch handed the sodas to the pirates. The pirates drank the sodas which had knock out juice in them. A few minutes later the crew went swimming in the ocean, but the knock out juice made them so tired that they passed out. A rival group of pirates saved the crew and had them locked up.

Captain Romero angrily said "You got every single member of my pirate crew arrested."

Lelouch responded "Well you should be proud of me for being able to defeat a entire pirate crew without trying."

Captain Romero said "I would make you walk the plank, but you broke the plank."

Lelouch asked "Then could you give me a ride home?"

Captain Romero asked "Why would I do something nice for you after you accidentally did several bad things to me?"

Lelouch said "To avoid dealing with more of my slapstick antics."

Captain Romero sighed and said "I'll drive the ship back so you can get home."

A few hours later Captain Romero parked the ship where Lelouch was earlier. After Lelouch got out of the ship he found the pirate's spare outfits and took them home.


End file.
